The Future Mr & Mrs Langan
by julie.hultquist
Summary: A story of Olivia and Trevor dating and then getting married. This is my first story so please let me know what you think and if I should continue it.


**A/N: I do not own anything, but the plot. All characters belong to Dick Wolf and Wolf Films.**

**Chapter 1: Slowly**

It was nearly ten and a half years ago when he first saw her in the courtroom. She was giving testimony in a case that he was working. He kept his distance seeing that she was a New York City cop and he was a defense attorney. He was an attorney who usually tried to keep those sick bastards, whom she had worked so hard to catch, out of prison. He wasn't going to keep his distance today. He had had enough and today was the day. The day he was going to ask her out.

While she was sitting on the witness stand giving her testimony the defense attorney couldn't help but just stare at her. She was strong and confident, but to him she had this innocence and charm about her. Just as he began fantasize about her, the judge yelled, "Mr. Langan! Mr. Langan if you don't get up and cross-examine this witness I going to hold you in contempt of court!" "Go ahead" he thought to himself just before he rose from his chair and walked toward the witness stand.

Regaining his composure, he began his cross-examination "Detective Benson, [slight pause] can you tell the court just how beautiful you are?" "Excuse me?" Olivia asked back. "Mr. Langan!" the judge warned. "Sorry your honor," he paused and then continued again "No, I'm not sorry. This woman is the most beautiful woman I've ever met! "Objection!" yelled Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak. "Mr. Langan is way out of line here." "I agree. In my chambers now!" ordered the judge.

Back in the judges chambers the judge begins to ridicule the defense attorney, "Mr. Langan, Ms. Novak made a valid point back there. You were out of line and I hope you shape up and take his case serious. If you don't then I will have to declare a mistrial." "I understand your honor. It's just that everything I said back there is true. Don't declare a mistrial, just take me off of this case. I need to be focused and I can't do that while I have to sit there and look at the very gorgeous Ms. Benson."

"Detective Benson." Casey shot back. "Uh yes Detective Benson. Is it possible that you put another lawyer on this case?" "Alright, Mr. Langan you may step down." "Your honor?!" Casey questioned angrily. "I've made my decision Ms. Novak. I'll give you twenty-fours to find a replacement Mr. Langan, and if you can't find one, you'll just have to control yourself around Detective Benson." "Yes, you honor. Thank you."

Back in the courtroom, the judge formally announces that there will be a twenty four hour recess while the defense attorney finds a replacement lawyer for himself.

Outside the courtroom as Olivia and Casey walk out. "Uhm, Detective Benson," the defense attorney asked as Olivia walked passed him. "What do you want, Mr. Langan?" she questioned. He stumbled saying, " Uh I would like to apologize for earlier. It was out of line, although it was all true." "Well I'm flattered Mr. Langan, but uh," "Trevor." "What?" "You can call me Trevor." "Okay uh, Trevor, but I really don't anything can happen between us. I'm a cop and your a defense attorney..." Trevor cuts her off before she has the chance to say anything more, "Now wait a minute. What makes you think that I was going to ask you out?"

"By what you said in the courtroom. I just.." "You just what?" "Hey!" Casey interupted. "I'm sorry, " Trevor appolgized. "You better be," Casey started. "Casey.." "Sorry, Olivia. I think I'll just let you two talk. Drinks later?" "Sure," Olivia said quietly. Trevor started again, "Olivia, I am sorry, but I do want to talk. Can we go get some drinks or something?" "Alright Trevor, you talked me into it." "Thank you. You won't be sorry sbout this."

At a quiet cafe later that afternoon Trevor and Olivia grab a corner table by the window. Trevor starts, "Thanks again for agreeing to talk to me." "Can we just get this over with?" Olivia questioned. "Okay," Trevor started slowly "Detective Benson the truth is, everything I said in court is true and because of that, I would like to get to know you better."

"I am very flattered Trevor, but I just don't think that us dating would be a very good idea. We are from opposite worlds. I'm," He spoke cutting her off before she could finish, "a cop and I'm a defense attorney. But does that mean that we can't be friends? I just want to get to know you, not date you." "At least not yet," he thought to himself. Olivia hesitated before she spoke, "I don't see the harm in it. The others won't like it, you know." Trevor smirked, "Your worried about what Elliot would think aren't you?" "It's not just him, they're all like my family. The closest I've had to a real family." "Look, you said it yourself, we're not going to be dating, just going out as friends for a few drinks, " Trevor chuckled, "it could be a family affair." "Alright, a family affiar."


End file.
